Steal!
Steal! ( スティール) is a boys' love visual novel game by the game company Spray. It was released on the 27.11.09 for the PC. Plot Kobayashi Asuka enrolls into Manuspica, a school that self-proclaimed to protect all beauty and art, but in actuality, it teaches students to steal priceless art pieces for fun. Asuka has magical eyes ("True Eyes"), that can tell whether inanimate objects are genuine or cheap replicas. Thus begins Asuka's adventure, stealing priceless artworks. Characters Kobayashi Asuka '''- Asuka is the protagonist to Steal! He has a magical ability to see whether or not things are counterfeit. He's the old friend of Kei, and a bit of an air head. He is an uke throughout the ga mes, and at times, weak. '''Fugigaya Kei - Kei is Asuka's childhood friend, who Asuka has been searching for since they lost contact years before. He pretends not to know Asuka initially, and is cold to him in the beginning. However it becomes clear that he does have feeling for Asuka. He voiced by Midorikawa Hikaru. Claudio T Lotti (Dio) - A typical Italian playboy. He immidiately starts to flirt with Asuka upon meeting him. He dresses like a gangster and has a dark background Kiryuu Takayuki - The hacker and programmer of the group with a similar personality to Kichiku Megane. Hemolests Asuka early on in the game, and show an interest in him fro m the beginning. He is later to be a cop working for the FBI. Nikaido Ryouichi - The startegist and leader of the team. He is like a big brother or father to Asuka in the beginning. He likes to keep things peaceful in his team, and is very mature, kind and gentle towards all the members. He shares an intimate relationship with Asuka. Nakagawa Matori - He is a safe cracker and also has supernatural powers. He enjoys messing with Asuka and is carefree and a bit of prankster most of the time. He has the most death endings of any of the characters. Kusumoto Hajime - An excellent painter who can creat replicas of anything. Asuka is the only one who can tell his paintings are fake. He is mostly quiet and laconic, but it brimming with self-confidence when it comes to art. Uesate Hiro - The maker of disguises and is very feminine looking. He's blunt and to the point, and will bring up anything that catches his attention. He expresses his interest in Asuka very early in his route. His father is a make-up artist which gives his a lot of experience that kind of stuff. Richiya Taiyou - The getaway driver. He is very happy and, at times, stupid. He's very reckless, but is an excellent driver in all vehicles. Endings There are various endings depending on choices throughout the game. References 4Shiki's review of the game here: http://sandeian.wordpress.com/2010/06/19/bl-game-review-steal/ Pictures found on: http://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/source.php?id=101412 Media Steal opening: 654bac41.jpg 5092-2034244762.png 5092-1985544880.png 5092-1865146707.png 5092-1449955208.png 5092-1253409813.png 5092-1071708136.png 5092-501841880.png 5092-218724915.png 5092-182217006.png Link to wiki * Steal! Wiki Category:Games Category:Yaoi